LETS MEET AT THE CLINIC!
by teleportbabies
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih pucat pindah ke daerah pegunungan agar ia Sembuh dari penyakit anemia yang dideritanya. Akan tetapi karena penyakit anemianya itulah yang menyebabkannya terlibat dengan petugas klinik Sekolah. Apa yang terjadi? Akankah ada benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh? KAIHUN/GS/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**LET'S MEET AT THE CLINIC!**

Author : V

Cerita ini dari Komik yang berjudul sama **Let's Meet At The Clinic!**

Pengarang Komik : **IWAOKA Meme**

1/2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aaah"

BRUUK

"KYAAAA"

"WAAAA"

Seorang siswi terjatuh didepan kelas memancing penasaran dan kekhawatiran para murid yang lain saat siswi tersebut sedang perkenalan di sekolah barunya, lebih tepatnya dikelas baru disekolah barunya.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?!" Panik Siwon songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar.

"Kenapa dia? Kenapa?"

"Psst psst"

Para murid berbisik-bisik mengira-ngira akan keadaan sang murid baru.

"Ma.. maaf aku anemia hah hah"

"Badanmu lemah ya? Pak guru sudah mendengar sih, tapi tak disangka hari pertama pindah sudah jatuh…" Siwon menumpu kepala Sehun dengan tangannya. Posisi mereka sekarang berada di dekat meja guru.

_Benar badanku memang lemah. Oh Sehun, terjatuh saat sedang perkenalan. Rekor terbaru jatuh karena anemia. Padahal niatku pindah ke kampung dekat pegunungan yang udaranya bersih supaya sembuh. Apa aku akan terus seperti ini? _

"Panggilkan petugas klinik, JONGIIIN!" Teriak Siwon.

"Jongin?" gumam Sehun pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian.

"HEEIIII" teriak seorang siswa didepan pintu kelas. Dengan gayanya yang sok melangkah tanpa melihat sekitar dengan membawa kotak obat dibelakang kepalanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Haah.. Ada apa kali ini? Mimisan? Kebanyakan makan?"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hiks"

"Ng?"

"WUAAA!" Panik Jongin saat ternyata dia telah menginjak perut seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu pada tangan Siwon saem.

HUEEEK

"WUAAAA! MAAF! PAK GURU ANAK INI SAKIT PARAH!" Semua murid dan Siwon saem melihatnya dengan tampang yang malas.

"Gara-gara kau injak!" Siwon melirik Jongin sadis.

"Anak ini jatuh karena anemia, cepat kau bawa ke klinik." Seru Siwon.

"Hah? Tidak usah tidak usah. Aku sudah sehat" Sehun berusaha bangun dari tangan Siwon-saem.

'_Jangan merepotkan orang lain lagi Sehun'_ batin Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa sungkan.

"Maaf ya kau jadi datang kesini." Sehun tersenyum sangat manis pada Jongin sampai kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Terlihat sangat cantik.

GYUT

Hati Jongin terpanah saat melihat senyum itu seperti ada cupid yang menancapkan panah cinta untuk Jongin.

"Sehun.." panggil Siwon pada Sehun yang sedang mencoba berdiri dan melangkah kebangkunya dengan langkah terhuyung.

"Kau.. Jangan memaksakan diri" Terdengar suara bass yang sangat dalam dan sedikit –ehem- sexy.

"Eh?" Sehun segera berbalik badan.

"Tubuhmu masih lemas, bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh lagi?" Jongin langsung ada dibelakang Sehun sambil membawa setangkai mawar yang entah didapat darimana, diletakan diatas kepalanya agar terkesan sexy dimata Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Ah, tidak.. Sudah biasa kok"

'_Kok dia langsung berubah ya?'_ bingung Sehun.

HAP

"KIM JONGIN AKAN MEMBERIKAN PERAWATAN UNTUKMU!" Lantang Jongin dan langsung menggendong Sehun bridal style.

"KYAAAAA~"

"WUAAAAH"

Para murid kelas berteriak histeris melihat tingkah pahlawan Jongin. Para gadis ada yang berdiri sambil mengatupkan tangan mereka didada, ada yang gemas sambil memandang Jongin berbinar dan para murid lelaki mengepalkan tanganya kearah Jongin seakan berkata 'hwaiting'. Sepertinya mereka terinspirasi oleh Jongin?

"Wuah, Jongin jadi serius sekali." Siwon saem tercengang melihat pemandangan itu.

"Maaf, tidak usah repot repot" Sehun mencoba turun dari gendongan Jongin.

Jongin langsung berlari sambil membawa Sehun ala bridal style.

"WUAAA" Sehun yang kaget reflex mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin sambil berteriak.

**KLINIK**

BRUK

"AAAKH" Sehun dilempar oleh Jongin ke kasur klinik dan langsung pergi entah kemana.

'_Petugas klinik kok begini?'_ batin Sehun.

"Ya… ya, jadi namamu Oh Sehun ya. Tingginya? Ukuran dadanya?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi setelah kembali. Sehun yang mendengar itu membelalakan matanya dan merona karena merasa malu.

SYUT

"Aku sudah baik. Terima kasih sudah menggendongku" Sehun mengucapkan agak keras setelah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di kasur klinik sampai sebatas kening dan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ah? Tapi mukamu kelihatan pucat." Jongin menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher dan tangan kirinya memegang pipi kiri Sehun mengusapnya lembut. Sehun yang kaget berteriak.

"KYAA"

SYUT

"Kalau tidur pasti aku sembuh." Panik Sehun yang kembali menarik selimutnya sebatas kening.

"Oh Sehun. Tidak bisa begitu" Sehun melongokan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Oh iya –KLIK-" Jongin menjentikan jarinya sedangkan Sehun mengerjap bingung.

HAP

"Biarkan aku menghangatkanmu" Jongin beringsut naik ke ranjang klinik menelusup kedalam selimut yang Sehun kenakan. Sehun yang tadinya tenang sambil menatap Jongin jadi membelalakan matanya setelah melihat Jongin masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"KYAAA! MAU APA KAU?! GENIT! LEPASKAN!" Histeris Sehun saat Jongin memaksa memeluknya.

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu" Jongin berhasil memeluk Sehun dan mendekapnya.

"Nah! Kau jadi hangat kan. Bagaimana? Kau senang?" kata Jongin dengan tampang bahagia menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk Sehun. Sehun yang risih segera berontak dan berhasil!

HAP

Sehun berusaha turun dari kasur dan ingin segera berlari.

"Ah! Jangan lari, bisa –SEET- bahaya" Jongin memegang tali perban dan melemparkannya kearah tangan Sehun dan dapat!

"HAAA?!" kaget Sehun saat ada tali melilit kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah tidak usah malu." Jongin menarik Sehun ke kasur lagi dan kembali memeluk Sehun.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau! Lepas!" Suara Sehun sedikit lebih kecil dibanding tadi. Dan wajahnya makin pucat.

WING WING WING

'_Aakh! Kepalaku jadi berputar-putar. Jadi anemia lagi, badanku terasa panas, pusing…"_

PLUK

"Lho?" Jongin menengok ke wajah Sehun yang sudah terbaring lemas ditangannya.

"Sudah tenang jadi tertidur ya" Jongin membaringkan Sehun dikasur dan membenarkan rambut Sehun yang sedikit berantakan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah Jongin. Tanpa tau ada yang melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi.

BUKKK

"JELAS-JELAS DIA ITU PINGSAN!"

"AAKH! Sa-kiiit" Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh kepalan tinju seseorang berjas putih.

.

"Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah." Sang Dokter mendekati Sehun dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tekanan darahmu sudah normal"

"Terimakasih Uisa" Sehun tersenyum dan merasa aman dirawat oleh Dokter klinik.

Sedangkan Jongin dilarang mendekati Sehun oleh sang Dokter. Dan Sang Dokter memasang perbatasan antara Sehun juga Jongin di perbatasan itu tertulis 'Jangan mendekat!' dan itu membuat Jongin uring-uringan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja Jongin ya." ucap Dokter yang membuat Sehun membelalak kaget.

"EH?!" Sehun merasa takut akan kelakuan Jongin lagi, sedangkan reaksi Jongin berbinar bahagia.

"Yaaaah, Dokter mau pergi ya?!" Ucap Sehun dengan aegyo.

"Iya, saya masih harus ketempat lain." Sehun menarik jas sang Dokter yang saat itu ingin beranjak dari tempat duduk disamping Sehun dengan mata yang memelas.

"Jongin ini bercita-cita jadi Dokter, dia bisa menjagamu! Baiklah, permisi." Sang Dokter melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"HAA!? APA! DOKTER!"

"Hai cantik. Kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku." Jongin membisikan itu tepat disamping telinga Sehun dengan suara yang di rendahkan dan itu membuat Sehun merinding.

HIIIIY

"Tidak! Terimakasih!" Sehun langsung kabur dari Jongin, dan kali ini berhasil.

"Yak! Sehuuuuuuun"

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

'_Aku tidak akan mau dirawat orang itu lagi. Harus tahan walaupun anemia' _Batin Sehun berseru.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Buka halaman 157"

'_Astaga aku lemas sekali' _batin Sehun_. _Sehun terhuyung sedikit saat sedang membalik halaman bukunya dan tak sengaja Siwon-saem melihat itu.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" Sontak semua murid langsung melihat Sehun setelah Siwon menegur Sehun.

"Eh?! I..iya aku tidak apa-apa saem" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum manis setelahnya kearah Siwon-saem. Tapi malah para lelaki dikelasnya yang merona.

'_Ya Tuhan. Jangan sampai orang itu dipanggil lagi'_ harap Sehun cemas.

"Sehun, jangan memaksakan diri -ck ck ck- " Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Sehun. Suaranya berat dan sexy, suara itu berdecak sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya disamping kepala Sehun kekanan dan kiri. Sehun menengok ke belakang.

"KYAAA"

"Jongin! Mau apa kesini?" Bingung Siwon karena merasa tidak ada yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tadaaaa. Petugas Klinik datang berkunjung!"

'_Khusus untuk Sehun'_ lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Petugas klinik datang terus ya" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae teman sebangkunya.

"Iya"

"Ayo Sehun!"

"Kyaaaa! Jangan mendekat padaku aaah.."

BRUKK

"WAAA SEHUN-AH" Kaget Baekhyun teman sebangku Sehun melihat Sehun pingsan.

"YAK! Sehunna!" Jongin segera menangkap tubuh Sehun yang hampir menubruk lantai. Teman-teman Sehun mulai khawatir akan pingsannya Sehun dan keadaan kelas mulai berisik.

"HEY! SST! Kalian tenang saja! Sst sst!" Suasana menjadi kembali hening saat Jongin mengintrupsi.

"Saat begini harus diberi.." Jongin membawa kepala Sehun lebih dekat ke lengannya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nafas buatan." Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun bibirnya nyaris menyentuh mulut Sehun.

"Nggh" Lenguh Sehun. Saat bibir Jongin belum sampai menyentuh bibirnya Sehun terbelalak dan..

HYAAAT

BUUKK

"Tidak mungkin anemia sembuh dengan nafas buatan!" Ternyata Sehun tadi masih setengah sadar walaupun memang ia terasa amat lemas. Sehun segera menampik muka Jongin yang tadi bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Sehun. Hingga Jongin terjengkang kebelakang.

"WAH! Sehun sudah sadar!"

"Wah iya benar Sehun sadar"

"Petugas kliniknya hebat ya"

Mereka tidak tau saja yang sebenarnya?

"Tolong biarkan saja aku Jongin, nanti anemiaku bertambah parah." Sehun berkata pelan karena palanya terasa pusing.

"Ini, aaa.." Jongin menyodorkan sendok pada Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengulum sendok itu.

GLUK

'_Aah.. Rasanya hangat'_ batin Sehun.

"A-aku diberi minum apa!?"

"Sake manis hangat. Tidak ada efek samping, diminum lagi ya." Jongin menyodorkan gelas sake pada Sehun, Sehun menerimanya. Sedikit ragu untuk meminumnya. Sehun terus menatap gelas itu hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada racun didalamnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun meminumnya.

GLUK GLUK GLUK

'_Aaaah~ Badanku jadi terasa hangat' _ucap Sehun dalam hati setelah meminum sake dari Jongin.

"Hehe" tawa singkat Jongin. Sehun segera menengok kearah Jongin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Karena badanmu dingin, aku jadi tau anemiamu disebabkan aliran darah yang tidak lancar"

'_Badanku dingin? Benarkah? Eh? Tunggu! Apa karena itu dia ingin menghangatkanku dengan memeluku dikasur saat di klinik?' _Jawab Sehun dalam hati.

"Makanya kalau kau makan sesuatu yang hangat, badanmu bisa hangat juga." Lanjut Jongin.

"Supaya sehat, kau harus olahraga berkeringat Sehunna~" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

'_Oooh begitu ya?' _Sehun baru tau.

TUK

Dahi mereka bersentuhan.

DEG

Wajah Sehun memerah karena perlakuan Jongin. Dadanya menjadi berdebar tidak karuan.

"Wajahmu sudah segar" Jongin memejamkan matanya meresapi hawa tubuh Sehun yang tersentuh dengan keningnya.

'_Aku kira selama ini Jongin hanya main-main, ternyata serius merawatku ya'_ Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jongin.

"Ekhem!"

"Bisa kita mulai lagi pelajarannya?" Seru Siwon saem tegas setelah sadar dari lamunan menonton keromantisan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ck!" Decak Jongin saat acara keromantisannya diganggu.

"Hihi hihi" Tawa tipis para murid yang melihat tontonan romantic gratis tadi.

Jongin berdecak sedikit dan berbalik. Sedangkan Sehun merona malu ternyata sudah menjadi tontonan kelas.

"DAAAAH.. Sampai nanti!" Jongin segera keluar dari kelas Sehun setelah memberikan flying kiss pada Sehun dari depan pintu kelas.

"Dasar anak itu.." Siwon-saem hanya memasang wajah datar pada punggung Jongin yang terlihat menjauh.

"Syukurlah, Sehun-ah sudah sehat lagi ya" Ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun yang duduk kembali disebelahnya.

"Iya" Sehun tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Sehun memegang dahinya. _'Aneh.. kenapa dahiku terasa hangat terus ya? Pasti gara-gara Sake tadi. Terimakasih Jongin'._ Sehun tersenyum setelah itu dan melanjutkan kembali pelajaran yang tertunda.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**LET'S MEET AT THE CLINIC!**

Author : V

Cerita ini dari Komik yang berjudul sama **Let's Meet At The Clinic!**

Pengarang Komik : **IWAOKA Meme**

1/3

.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

"Sehunna~ Susu panas nih!" Jongin berteriak semangat sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar jendela dapur kedalam ruangan dapur. Sepertinya kelas Sehun sedang mendapat giliran memasak.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah sehat" Sehun masih mengurus masakannya dan mengabaikan Jongin. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun merasa senang karena Jongin perhatian padanya, karena belakangan ini meraka jarang bertemu. Senyum tipis tersinggung di bibirnya.

"Habis kau tidak pernah datang ke klinik lagi sih Hunna~" Jongin lesu.

"Eh, Jongin! Kau tau? Sehun itu selalu patuh pada saranmu, selalu minum minuman hangat. Benarkan Luhan?" Goda Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Iya benar Baekhyun. Maka dari itu Jongin, Sehun jadi gak kurang darah lagi. Iya kan Sehuun." Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya dengan mata menyipit kea rah Sehun, bermaksud menggodanya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu merona. Dan menatap kedua sahabat barunya itu tajam yang lebih terlihat imut.

"Yak! Yak! Jangan bilang dong!" Ucap Sehun. Sehun segera mengejar Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan ber-_highfive_ sambil tertawa menggoda Sehun. Wajah Sehun mengerucut lucu, Jongin yang melihat itu tersenyum.

Dirasa lelah Sehun berhenti mengejar Baekhyun dan Luhan, kemudian melirik Jongin. Yang tanpa diduga Sehun, Jongin sedang menatapnya juga sambil tersenyum. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kegiatan utama mereka, memasak.

'_Memang sih akhir-akhir ini badanku terasa sehat berkat saran yang diberi Jongin'._ Sehun masih menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum. Dan Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kuajari supaya badanmu terasa lebih enak lagi Sehunna. Ayo kita ke klinik" Jongin mengajak Sehun dengan senyuman aneh. Atau bisa dibilang _smirk_ yang mengandung kemesuman, menurut Sehun.

"Yak! Kenapa pikiranmu selalu kotor!?" Kesal Sehun, karena Jongin merusak suasana yang hampir romantis.

"Aku tidak bilang macam-macam kok" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya merasa ketahuan. Sedangkan Sehun pergi melangkah menjauhi Jongin.

"Yak! Sehunna~" rengek Jongin yang dikekehi Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya.

_Mungkin tak apa-apa ke klinik lagi jika cuma sekali saja, _pikir Sehun. Sehun baru ingin berbalik hendak meng-iya-kan ajakan Jongin yang mengajaknya ke klinik, tapi sebuah intruksi panic menggagalkannya.

"Jongin! Tolong!"

"?!" Sehun segera berbalik dan menengok kearah Jongin yang sudah bergegas. Sehun menghampiri jendela yang tadi didatangi Jongin untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi sedikit lagi sampai di jendela Sehun mengehentikan langkahnya.

'_Akh.. pusing. Celaka! Anemiaku!'. _Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pusing di kepalanya hilang.

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar….

"Tiba-tiba dia jatuh"

"Jatuh?"

"Baik! Serahkan saja padaku."

Dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi, Sehun kembali mendekat kearah jendela.

DEG

Tepat saat Sehun melongokan kepalanya ia sedang melihat Jongin menggendong seorang gadis berbibir kissable indah.

'_A…apa! Jongin sedang menggendong gadis lain!' _Sehun sedikit tidak terima. Sehun merasakan rasa yang tidak enak di dadanya. Rasanya ngilu. Dan itu saat melihat Jongin menggendong gadis lain.

"Tapi.. Wajar saja, dia kan petugas klinik." Sehun bermonolog sambil mengelus dadanya berusaha tenang entah kenapa melihat kejadian tadi Sehun menjadi takut.

'_Tapi hatiku tidak bisa tenang. Walaupun itu wajar'._ Sehun meremas dadanya yang masih berasa ngilu.

"Sesuatu yang wajar ya?" Gumam Sehun. Sehun kembali mengingat dimana iya dulu digendong Jongin ke klinik persis seperti Jongin menggendong gadis tadi. Jongin menghempaskannya, menanyakan ukuran dadanya, memaksa memeluknya dikasur. Tiba-tiba hatinya memanas. Jangan-jangan dia melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis itu?!

"HAH! Itu tidak wajar!"

Sehun melepas celemek dan topi koki khusus memasak yang tadi dipakainya, dihempaskan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Sehun-ah! Mau kema-SEHUN!" panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun keluar dapur. Dan mengabaikan panggilan darinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan bahu oleh Baekhyun.

**KLINIK**

INTIP

INTIP

INTIP

"Jangan-jangan Jongin sedang berbuat yang tidak senonoh dengan gadis itu" Gumam Sehun yang masih berusaha mengintip dengan membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu klinik. Dada Sehun makin berasa ngilu memikirkan Jongin jika berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan gadis yang cantik tadi.

'_Huuh! Kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkan Jongin'. _Sehun melongokan sedikit kepalanya kedalam klinik.

"Hai"

"KYAAA"

"Aku menunggumu Sehunna" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang hendak kabur. Jongin membalik badan Sehun dan melihat mata Sehun sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir menaruh tangannya dipipi Sehun, dan langsung ditepis oleh Sehun.

'_Dingin'_, batin Jongin.

"Huh! Kau apakan gadis tadi?!" Sehun to the point. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa? Gadis? Lagi tidur, tuh. Dia hanya kurang tidur saja" Jongin menunjuk kasur yang ditempati gadis itu –Kyungsoo- saat Sehun bertanya. Karena menurut Jongin dari luar tidak terlihat jelas jadi Jongin menuntun Sehun masuk dan melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Sehun melihat kearah kasur. Dan benar saja, gadis yang tadi digendong Jongin sedang berbaring di kasur klinik.

"Itu saja?" Sehun mereda dan mengerjap polos.

"Iya. Itu saja".

"Benar?"

"Iya. Benar".

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Sehunna cemburu yaa?" Tiba-tiba Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar. Sedangkan Sehun terbelalak kaget.

BLUSH

"Bu..bukan begitu Jongin a-aku.. aku.." panic Sehun.

"Justru.." Sehun menengok ke Jongin, menatap kearah mata Jongin saat dirasa Jongin berbicara.

"Penyakit Sehun lebih parah." Jongin mengambil selimut, kemudian merentangkannya. Dan menghempaskan ke belakang Sehun dan menariknya. Jadi Sehun berada satu selimut dengan Jongin. Dengan posisi berhadapan. Tanpa sadar Sehun menaruh tangannya di dada Jongin saat Jongin menariknya mendekat tadi.

HAP

"Eh?"

Jongin kemudian duduk di karpet klinik yang hangat dan membalik posisi Sehun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun dan tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jongin yang memeluknya. Jadi Sehun duduk diantara kedua kaki Jongin. Dengan posisi itu Jongin dapat memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Em.. Jongin.." Risih Sehun yang merona malu karena dipeluk Jongin.

"Begini saja ya Sehunna, biar kau hangat. Ada aku, jadi anemiamu tidak mungkin kambuh lagi."

DEG

DEG

DEG

'_Dia tau tentang anemiaku yang nyaris kambuh tadi?'_

Jongin memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan melesakan kepalanya ke leher Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun jadi merasa rileks dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Jongin yang bidang.

'_Padahal aku selalu menolaknya. Ternyata Jongin baik juga. Kenapa ya denganku? Dadaku jadi sering berdebar begini'_

DEG

DEG

Setelah lama berpelukan, rasa kantuk menyerang Sehun. Sehun menggeliat dalam duduknya.

"Tidurlah Sehunna, aku akan menemanimu" ucap Jongin yang diakhiri senyum manis untuk Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ujung hidung Sehun menyentuh pipi Jongin.

DEG

"B-bolehkah Jongin?"

"Eum, tidurlah"

Kini Jongin menuntun kepala Sehun agar bersandar pada dadanya dan memeluk Sehun dari samping. Sehun yang sudah mengantuk hanya menurut saja. Sehun menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Tidak lama setelahnya Sehun terlelap, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun terlelap. Tanpa dirasa Jonginpun ikut tertidur tidak lama setelah Sehun.

**TBC**

Sepertinya bukan Twoshoot, tapi treeshoot. Maaf mengecewakan dan banyak typo.

Love is Never Wrong beberapa chapter lagi tamat. Hanya memberitahu.

**Review** ya Reader-nim. Gomawo~

…

Terimakasih telah membaca dan me**riview** reader-nim, terimakasih juga yang follow dan favorite *wink

**Balasan review :**

**Sayangsemuamembersuju **: oke aku udah update^^

**Daddykaimommysehun : **iya, kan Jongin baik :p okeeeeee

**0221cm : **judulnya Let's meet at the clinic *smile

**baixianGurls :** iya Jongin love at first sight kekeke. Okeeee

**bbuingbbuingaegyo : **tau tuh si Kai, please deeeh haha. Oke chinguu

**sayakanoicinoe : **dilanjut (y)

**oholatte : **iyaaaa, hanya threeshoot *smile

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : **iya, tapi kalo bbf diangkat ke FF maka panjaaaaaaang sekali kekeke

**kahunxo : **iya, sebenernya jongin mau perhatiannya sama aku huhuhu

**Michelle Jung : **ok

**Nicerindi : **iya mirip akuu kekeke *wink

**Kaihun : **kyaaaaaaaaaa, oke chinguu

**JJonghunnien : **ada doooong. Iya kamu lihat chap 3 yaaaa^^

….


End file.
